Seventh Sense
by pingo1387
Summary: If Italy knew what was to come, could he change the future? Fail!Summary. Not a GerIta fic, although I do support that pairing.


**Wow. This did not turn out like I wanted it to, so in my eyes, it's a fail. Just thought I should warn you.**

**Anyway, this has been floating in my head for a while, and I threw around several different ways to approach it before settling on this one. There was one option where at the end, Germany took Italy out to a pasta restaurant at the end, and another where he hits him and yells at him to stop lying.**

**And in case you're wondering, his 6th sense is his ability to detect cooking pasta within a mile radius.**

* * *

**1806**

"Mr. Austriaaa!"

Austria looked up at the cry of Chibitalia, who had just run into his piano room. Making a 'tsk' sound, he said sternly "This had better be important, Italy. I am in the middle of writing a new song."

Catching his breath, Italy exclaimed, "I-I just saw Mr. Prussia put something metal outside of the door and then he knocked on the door and ran! I th-think it s a bomb!"

"Italy, stop playing around! There hasn't been a knock at the door all morn-"

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

Austria stopped scolding and looked up in surprise in the direction of the door. Eyeing Chibitalia suspiciously, he walked to the door, leaving Italy in the room. A moment after that, there was a small explosion. The young country ran to the door to find Austria standing on the threshold with soot covering his face, hair, and clothes. The aristocratic nation turned to Italy with an odd expression on his face.

"Italy."

"What is it, Mr. Austria? Y-Yah! Please don't hit me!"

"I just wanted to ask you... how exactly did you see Prussia? Were you looking out of a window?"

"N-No. I was cleaning upstairs, like you asked me to, and then I felt weird, and then I saw Mr. Prussia knocking on the door! And then I opened my eyes, and I saw the room again!"

"So what you're saying," said Austria slowly, "is that you saw Prussia in your head?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Come upstairs, Italy. I want to talk with you."

"Please don't hit me!"

Italy has almost always been psychic - although if you were to ask him, he wouldn't call it precognition; he would say that he just gets 'flashes'. He can't control when he gets them, or what he sees. It's always a vision of the future, and it could vary from a few minutes ahead, as with the bomb, or it could be something up to five years into the future, such as the time when he foresaw Holy Rome leaving him. The only one who knows about this is Austria; not even Romano is aware. One of the reasons Italy acts happy and oblivious all the time is so that no one would guess his secret... although he can't help the occasional 've' if he sees something he didn't expect.  
Italy can sometimes change the future. For example, he once had a vision of Prussia splashing water on Austria's head. Austria happened to be heading towards the door where the albino nation was hiding, but Italy managed to distract him by breaking a small vase.  
A year after the Great War started, Italy got the most important sight yet; the Central Powers was going to lose the war. He was stuck in indecision for a month, but finally decided to switch sides to the Allies. He has regretted that decision for the rest of his life; he should have stayed on the side of the Triple Alliance, with Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary... he had even betrayed Germany, and he hadn't even known him back then!

Thus, Italy vowed to never betray his friends again.

* * *

**1943**

"...ta... taly... Italy!"

Italy blinked and opened his eyes. "G-Germany? Japan?"

He pushed himself up from where he was lying on the floor and asked, "What happened?"

"Italia-_kun_, you started saying 've' several times. After that, you simply collapsed."

Italy gasped as he remembered what he had seen.

"Italien! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Germany... I was just really tired... I don't think my siesta was long enough..." He stood up and quickly walked away from his friends, who were giving him worried looks.

Italy walked inside his room and shut the door quickly. Leaning against it, he took in a shaky breath.

He had seen Germany and Japan losing the war.

His initial reaction to this was disbelief; he couldn't imagine big, strong Germany losing! And yet, slowly but surely, he came to believe what he had seen... the visions were always true, they always showed what would happen... unless he could change the future.

But no, as he thought, he realized that there was no way to help Germany win the war. The Axis Powers were already starting to lose, but all of them pretended that it wasn't so. The only option left was...

* * *

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Germany glanced up from his desk. He was scarcely sure that he had heard a small knock on the door; after all, Italy usually just barged in, and Japan typically knocked slightly louder than that. Nevertheless, he called out uncertainly "Come in." The door slowly creaked open (_I need to oil those hinges_) and Italy cautiously poked his head around the corner.

"Italy?" said Germany in surprise. "What is it?"

Italy opened his mouth, and a tiny squeak came out.

"Italien, if you have something to say, please say it. I haven't got all day."

Italy finally managed to speak. "Germany... you're not going to win."

"Excuse me?"

"The war, Germany!" he cried. "You're not going to win the war!"

Germany frowned and put down his pen. "Italy, why do you say that? Our armies are-"

"-going to lose! Please, Germany! You're my friend! I don't want to see you hurt from losing!"

"Italy! Why are you saying that I'm going to lose!"

"I saw it!" he blurted out.

"You what?"

"Germany I've never told anyone except Mr. Austria - I-I sometimes - canseethefuture!"

Germany's eyes widened.

"_What?_"

"It-It's only little things, usually! Except this time it was a big thing, and it was you losing! A-And-" His eyes filled with tears as he remembered. "J-Japan was in a wheelchair! Mr. America dropped bombs on him - and a bunch of people - were killed -"

"Italy! Calm down."

"Germany?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What? I'm asking why you're bothering to tell me this when it's the future! It can't change!"

"...you can sometimes change the future, can't you?"

Italy nodded. "But Germany I can't stop you losing! I thought and thought but there was no way! But I can stop..."

"...yes?"

"Germany... I also saw... myself... betraying you."

Germany dropped the bottle of beer that had magically appeared. It shattered on the wood floor, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Germany, I'm sorry! I don't know why I betrayed you! But I can change it! I won't betray you!"

"...Germany?"

"Italy, do you remember the Pact of Steel?"

"Oh! The pinky promise! Yeah!"

"Then I hold you to your word now and then that you will not betray me."

"I promise, Germany!" cried Italy happily.

"Italy, there's something else you wanted to say, isn't there?"

"Yes... Germany, please, you have to surrender!"

Germany dropped the magical bottle of beer again, which had somehow reformed on the desk and now smashed on the floor for a second time.

"Italy. What will surrendering accomplish? According to you, we're already going to lose."

"But if you surrender now, a bunch of innocent lives will be spared! Japan won't have those bombs dropped on him and he won't have to be in a wheelchair!"

"May I ask, if you know, how exactly does having some bombs dropped on him put him in a wheelchair?"

"I don't think they were regular bombs. They made huge clouds in the sky that looked like mushrooms."

Germany cursed under his breath. "That doesn't sound good. Now, Italy, when did you say I was going to lose?"

"T-Two or three years, I think."

"In that case, how about this: I'll wait one year. If things are going badly, I'll surrender."

"Thank you, Germany!" Italy kissed Germany on the cheek and bounced out of the room.

* * *

**1944**

America stood in front of Germany in surprise. "That's it? You surrender?" Germany raised his hands, one of which was holding the white flag that said 'I surrender -Germany'. "Yes, I surrender. My crazy boss is losing his will to fight, and it's obvious that we're not going to win."

America turned around and yelled, "Hey, guys! He's serious! He's actually surrendering!"

The other allied members crawled out of the bushes and came up to Germany and America.

"Wait."

"Huh?" England looked at Germany in surprise. "What is it? Did you change your mind?"

"I'll only surrender if you promise not to hurt Italy or Japan. I've talked to them. They're surrendering soon, if Italy already hasn't. So please, America, don't do any unnecessary damage to Japan."

"Uh... okay..."

"Good. Now do what you will with me. Just don't touch my friends. For that matter," he continued, remembering something Italy had told him later on, "Russia, stay away from my brother. None of this was his fault."

"Eh? I will do as you say, but..."

"No questions."

"Mother Russia can ask questions if he wants to, _da_?"

The Allies began bickering. Germany sighed and looked at the sky.

_Thanks, Italy._

~Fin~


End file.
